


Void

by Oracleofthescourge



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, slight promptis, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracleofthescourge/pseuds/Oracleofthescourge
Summary: Prompto sat on the edge of the cliff staring off into seemingly never ending void of the night. He knew it was moronic to be alone at night away from the haven. He could hear the daemons cries cut through the night like a knife, but he couldn’t muster the energy to care.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile hasn’t it! I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted a lot has happened and my motivation has been nonexistent as of late but I’m slowly getting back into the swing of things!
> 
> This FIC is one I’ve been wanting to write for a while now because I have been struggling a lot with the subject matter discussed in this story I heavily poured myself into Prompto in this story! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

Prompto sat on the edge of the cliff staring off into seemingly never ending void of the night. He knew it was moronic to be alone at night away from the haven. He could hear the daemons cries cut through the night like a knife, but he couldn’t muster the energy to care. 

The blonde knew he should be back at camp, that if the others woke up to his empty sleeping bag they’d be worried and that only made the gut wrenching guilt he felt worse. 

‘They’d be better off if I was gone...’ He thought to himself. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill down his freckled cheeks. He was worthless, all he does is fuck up and get in the way, he knew one of these days he was going to cause one of them to get killed just the thought made his stomach turn.

If he was gone, yes Noctis would be sad, but he knew he’d bounce back... he had Gladio and Ignis, he’d be fine. Prompto knew that the other two only put up with him because of Noctis. They’d be happy if he was gone... one less distraction for their prince to worry about.

Prompto stood, inching closer to the edge, rocks clattered down the cliffs edge. He gazed down and all he could see was nothingness. Abitter laugh slipped past his lips at how fitting it was... he was nothing and soon he’d be one with the nothingness below him. All he had to do was jump and he’d be free from these vile thoughts... his friends would be free of him, no longer having to carry his weight they could continue their journey without a hitch like was never there...

He closed his eyes, tears cascading down his face, falling to the gravel at his feet. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, his brain was telling him to jump, to end of all but his body wouldn’t listen. It’s like he was welded into place and the longer he stood there the angrier it made him. He didn’t understand what was keeping him in this spot... why he couldn’t just jump.

“WHAT’S HOLDING ME BACK!?!” He screamed into the night. His body trembled as he collapsed to his knees, burying his face into his hands sobbing. He just wanted the pain to go away, to make his brain shut off and stop polluting his head with these thoughts. He loved his friends, but no matter how many times they told him how important he was to them, it was always overshadowed by these cruel neverending thoughts playing on repeat. He just wanted peace from this.

A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled Prompto from his thoughts. He lifted his head from his hands, turning to see Noctis with unshed tears in his eyes. He could see the prince trembling ever so slightly, like he was trying to hold back sobs of his own.

The blonde didn’t have time to process everything before the prince pulled him into his arms, running his fingers through his chocobo nest he called hair.

“I’m keeping you here... I need you Prompto... I meant what I said on the roof of that hotel... You’re good enough for me and you’ll always be no matter what your brain tells you... I love you Prom...” Noctis spoke, his voice warped by the tears as the blonde was pulled closer to the prince. Prompto just sobbed loudly into the raven's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to thank Secretly-a-wuss’ for being my beta for this story!! 
> 
> Kudos, asks and feedback are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
